


Doppelganger

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what Im doing but I had a sudden urge to write a time travel fanfic, No Romance, Slaps child, This bad boy can hold so much trauma, Time Travel AU, more to added later - Freeform, semi serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: What happens when a crazed, depressed, and sleep-deprived child decides to go back in time? Likely whacky shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Sayonara (What are you? A weeb?)

Traveling alone can be a dangerous journey. Not everyone can do it. The roads ahead are paved with monsters of all sorts. Whether it be a creature or a human. Both have no good intentions. You’ll find yourself in perilous situations where there seems to be no escape. Do not give up, the destination isn’t far. 

The nether’s warmth seeps through the wooden path. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to make that wooden path. Tommy made it to the other side without fault, although he had another challenge ahead. Saw the portal home, the portal to L’manberg, the portal to the time machine. Rumor had it Ponk, through whatever means, had created a time machine. Word spread like wildfire, Ranboo told him first. Then Big Q, and even Dream brought it up once or twice. 

Is it worth it? It is just a rumor. Tommy struggled to make a decision. His mind wasn’t in the right place. He turned away from the swirling, purple pool. Is it worth it? That question echoed in his head. 

“Tommy?” he swung around to see Sapnap, he was standing in the portal. 

“Oh, hello, Sapnap,” Tommy said, his voice was somewhat hoarse, Sapnap stepped fully out. The two stood staring at each other. Sapnap squinted, it wasn’t that dark but it’s almost as if he couldn’t recognize the boy. The bags under his eyes, degrading and torn clothing, along with Wilbur’s old coat. His hair was long and unkempt. 

“You look terrible.” the comment just slipped out, Tommy looked somewhat offended by it. 

“Fuck you! You would look terrible too if you were stuck on an island, all alone and stuff!” He clenched his fist, but Tommy wasn’t looking for a fight. Sapnap rolled his eyes, 

“Changing the topic, why are you here?” 

“No reason,” Tommy was quick to respond, too quick. Sapnap was already getting suspicious of him. There was a pause. The awkward silence was growing. Tommy soon decided what he was going to do. 

“Sapnap, is Ponk’s time machine real?” He asked, 

“Uh, I think so, I heard it was like in the community house,” Sapnap replied casually, Tommy hummed in response. The silence returned. Before Sapnap could say anything else Tommy pushed him out the way and ran through the portal. 

Tommy knew Sapnap would be on his trail soon. He was thankful that he was literally right in front of the community house. He didn’t bother to look behind him when he Sapnap enter the portal. Tommy threw open the door and just in his luck Ponk was there was too. 

“Ponk!” 

“Oh, hey, wait, are you like- banned here or something?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Tommy laughed, he walked over to Ponk. Though he kept his eyes on the time machine, more like a blue nether portal. 

“How does it work?” Tommy asked, 

“Well, think of a time you want to go back to, though there is a possibility you can end up in a time loop.” Ponk started to explain, Tommy nodded. 

“Along with many paradoxes,” 

“So, those are the only possibilities?” 

“Well, no, there’s no way to get back to the present, so I suggest not going back too far.” 

Before Tommy could respond he heard Sapnap, he thought he would be closer by now. Then he realized that he didn’t hear just him. 

“Tommy!” Just as feared, Dream was with him too. Just as they busted in Tommy stood in the portal. His face held a smug smile. 

“Tommy,” Dream said in a low tone, everyone stood still. 

“Sayonara, Dream!” Those were the last words they heard from him, what's going to happen now? The two turned to Ponk, 

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Sapnap questioned,

“Not my drama, oh wait,” Ponk said, as he pulled out a blueprint, 

“Hey if any of you go back in time after him, can you give past Ponk these blueprints?” 

{In the past}

Dream and George stood near the chest, 

“I’m just saying color-coding them isn’t a good idea…” Before George could continue a huge flash of light appeared in the room. The two were blinded for a second. When they were finally able to see again they saw… Tommy? Dream and George were speechless. Tommy looked at them, life drained from his eyes but he still had feral energy to him.

“Uh, Tommy?” Dream spoke up first, a little concerned. 

“Does L’manberg have its independence?” Tommy asked, his voice was the same but the tone he spoke didn’t sit right.   
“Yeah,” Dream answered, this seemed to be the right answer. The boy’s dull eyes lit up. No other words were exchanged as Tommy quickly fled the scene. He could already tell he was in the past. When he passed his base, it was still made out of dirt. He was a little sidetracked as he stared at the old base. Then his mind snapped back to the task at hand. Tommy began running again and soon found himself looking at old L’manberg. 

He felt his lips form into a smile. A genuine smile, the euphoric feeling filled him as stared at it. It’s right there, not blown up, not changed by a tyrant goat man, nor has horrid obsidian walls. He wanted to keep staring but he knew he couldn’t.


	2. UPDATE:

Sorry that I just posted this and never continued it. Schoolwork has been difficult lately and it kind of just up and drained all my motivation. Also, I had another idea for a time travel au and I might possibly rename this or discontinue this and start a whole new book. Sorry to everyone who was invested in this.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was inspired by tma fanfics,


End file.
